Modern aircraft canopies contain many parts. A transparent portion of the canopy may be replaced several times during the life of an aircraft due to scratches and general deterioration. Replacement of the transparent portion entails frame disassembly and reassembly. This is time-consuming, labor intensive, and costly.
Attempts have been made to produce frameless aircraft canopies in order to reduce parts and simplify replacement of the transparent portion, among other reasons. However, viable frameless canopy systems must include a method for actuation. As is known, the frame provides structural stiffness and strong, secure, attachment points for actuation hinges and latches.
There exists an unmet need to produce an actuation system for an injection-molded canopy which has no frame from which to secure a hinging system from.